


Intro to jealousy

by Mr_Motley



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley
Summary: Rewatched laws of robotics and party rights, and this quick thing happened
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Intro to jealousy

"I wouldn't use you emotionally, I wouldn't mislead you, I wouldn't hurt you." Jeff hadn't said it quite like that to the dean himself, but the words were true.

"I don't lead you on. And I never will." Those were the words he chose. Jeff was careful to stick by those words. Even though he had known he had feelings for the dean, he wouldn't act on them, or let anyone see it. After all, Jeff knew he had some serious commitment issues, and as happy as felt when he thought of Craig, could he really promise he'd never be distracted by some gorgeous redhead? By any woman? 

He'd been repressing his crush for years now, but once he said it aloud, two years ago, out in the woods hopped up on psychedelic berries, he knew it had to be true. In a way, he was lucky that he had a large stockpile of skeletons in his closet that he could admit to in front of his friends. Because he couldn't admit to that.

That Christmas Craig had handed out kittens; and Jeff's crush was aching. But it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't show it. Back then he believed he'd be out of Greendale, leaving his feelings behind.

It wasn't hard to keep his feelings stifled that first year of teaching. He could almost convince himself it was some silly phase.

The VR incident definitely helped. But the second Craig was giving Jeff his weird brand of attention, placing five huge cans of olives next to him, Jeff was right back to being stuck. He tried to tell himself he couldn't stop thinking about it because it was just so bazaar. But he couldn't help but fixate on how Craig had been looking at him.

He was still lost in that look when Craig got the school board position. 

"I'm so curious. Intellectually."

Which was true. He couldn't pursue Craig. He wouldn't. And when Craig was standing on that stage with... Domingo... Jeff had never felt more jealous. Worse than that, Domingo had caught his eye, seen that jealousy, and kissed Craig's temple. Jeff stormed out. He couldn't be jealous, shouldn't be. He drank for the rest of the day, until thankfully, things returned to normal, and Domingo disappeared.

Which lead to this; 

"I don't lead you on. And I never will." 

Jeff was jealous again. And he couldn't stand it. But no matter how bad the jealousy got, he wouldn't lead Craig on. Even if Craig was currently sitting on his lap.


End file.
